Talk Show
by Jenna Malfoy
Summary: Talk Show... beware, Fred And George Weasly at play...you have been warned...


Talk Show  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter and Co., although I wish I did... Anyflip, I do own the socks on my feet, that are a really cool green color. The idea has been used a bazillion times, but here is another...  
  
  
  
One day Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking through Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when they turned a corner, and met Harry's arch- enemy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco: Get out of here, I don't want to get any mudblood germs.  
  
Hermione: Sod off, Malfoy. We don't need any of your pureblood slime.  
  
Draco had no idea about what she was talking about, he was definatly not slimy. (A/N: No he's not at all ;) )  
  
The trio passed Malfoy and entered some kind of a barrier, and ended up in a room.  
  
Fred came running into the room and said  
  
Fred: Hey, I thought we were getting The Weird Sisters to come in and have an interveiw with them?!?!  
  
Harry: Guess not.  
  
Draco:We're gonna be on TV?!?!  
  
Fred: Unfortunatly for you, yes.  
  
Draco: I need a dressing room with lots of leather and gel!!!  
  
Fred: Use George's room.  
  
Draco: Ok.  
  
Draco runs into a dressing room with a star that says George.  
  
Inside the dressing room...  
  
  
  
Draco: Wholy shit! Leather galore!!!  
  
Draco grabs leather pants and tries them on.  
  
Draco: I must be getting fat, Weasly's pant's fit me!!! How on earth did a Weasly get enough money to buy leather? *shrugs* Who cares, it's nice leather...  
  
Outside dressing room...  
  
Hermione: He's not fat! Not fat at all...  
  
Harry: You have a thing for MALFOY?!?!  
  
Hermione: Not a big thing... I mean, no! Not at all!  
  
Ron: Oh...*faints*  
  
Fred: Show time!!! *runs in George's room,and shoo's Draco out, and brings the uncontious Ron, and Harry and Hermione behind a curtain, and plops them on chairs where Hermione starts to prod Ron awake, and Fred hops out in front of the curtain*  
  
  
  
On stage...  
  
George: Welcome England!!!  
  
Audience: YHEA!!!  
  
Fred: We're here live from the Oddball Auditorium, Diagon Alley!!!  
  
Audience: YHEA!!!  
  
George: Well, today we have booked The Weird Sisters, but they couldn't make it...  
  
Audience: AWWWWWWWWW!!!!  
  
Fred: But not to worry, we have four *cough*three*cough* of our favorite people from Hogwarts here!!!  
  
Audience: YIPPIE!!!  
  
George: Comon' out, our favorite little brother, Ronnikins!!!  
  
Audience:RONNIKINS!!! RONNIKINS!!!  
  
Ron: *Comes walking out and waves at everyone, and turnd pinkish...* Hi...  
  
Audience:OH MY GOSH IT'S RON!!!  
  
Ron:Yhea, it's me.  
  
Audience: *romanticy tone* Awwwwwwwwww!!!  
  
Fred and George, who feel like they're being ignored: Ronnikins, our favorite little brother...  
  
Fred: Our only little brother.  
  
George: So you have no choice whether to be our favorite.  
  
Ron: Okay...  
  
Fred: So how is life at Hogwarts?  
  
Ron: Good I guess... Classes are somtimes boring, 'specially History...  
  
George: Who is your worst enemy???  
  
Fred: Yhea who???  
  
Ron: Spiders...  
  
George: Who cares. Let's  
  
Fred: Bring  
  
George:Out  
  
Fred:Our  
  
George:Next  
  
Fred:Guest,  
  
George and Fred: HARRY POTTER!!!  
  
Audience: Oooohhh!!! Harry Potter!!! *whispers*  
  
Harry:*comes out turning pink, and waving at the crowd... four people scream and two faint* Hi...  
  
George:Harry ol' bloke, nice seein' ya around!  
  
Fred: We understand that you our best friends with our little brother here Ronnikins.  
  
Ron:RON!!!  
  
Harry:And Hermione...  
  
George: Any romance there???  
  
Harry and Ron: NO!!!  
  
Fred: Then whose the lucky girl???  
  
Harry: Your sister...  
  
Fred, George, and Ron: WHAT!?!?  
  
Harry: ummm.... yhea...  
  
George: *still awed* Hermione Granger...  
  
Hermione: *comes out smiling, in leather pants, a leopard print tank, and 4 inch heels* Hi!  
  
Fred:Did you know Harry had a thing for Ginny???  
  
George: And if so, why didn't you tell us???  
  
Hermione:Yes I did know, and I didn't tell you guys because Ginny likes him back.  
  
All of the guys on stage:*chins drop to the floor* oh...  
  
Hermione:Now I'm going to introduce my future husband, Draco Malfoy!!!  
  
Draco: *walks on stage in leather pants and a jacket with a white tee shirt* Yo!  
  
Audience: OMG!!! He is soooooooo hot!!!  
  
Hermione: Back off he's mine!  
  
Draco:Yes I am...*grabs Hermione and kisses her than slips a diamond ring on her finger*  
  
Ron: *cries* I thought you liked me!!! ::sniff::  
  
Harry: Oh. My. *faints*  
  
Fred:Well, there you have it, the magic of The Weasly Twins!!!  
  
George: That concludes our episode, stay tooned!  
  
Hermione: *mumbles* Draco...  
  
Fred: CURTAIN!!!  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, well, well... there you have it folks! hardy har har... sorry, was that totally demented??? No flames Pleeeeeease!!! i hate flames ::sob:: reveiw!!! pleeeeeeease!  
  
okies??  
  
~Jenna Malfoy~ 


End file.
